


Shut Eye

by porzellan_maria



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porzellan_maria/pseuds/porzellan_maria
Summary: Говоришь, что хочешь привязать раз и навсегда, навечно и бесконечно, сшить два любящих сердца в один кровавый цветок?





	1. Сука-любовь

Сука-любовь

Говоришь, что хочешь привязать раз и навсегда, навечно и бесконечно, сшить два любящих сердца в один кровавый цветок? Девочка моя, ты понимаешь, что за это придется дорого заплатить? Очень дорого, и, возможно, тебе не понравится результат. Совеем не понравится, но обратного пути не будет, уговор есть уговор.  
Нет, мне не нужны твои смешные бумажки, ты лучше купи на них то кольцо с голубым камешком, которое ты давно присмотрела. А ты заплатишь иначе, ты поклянешься на крови и …слезах, что ты согласна … вcем сердцем на эту плату.   
О, не делай такие большие глаза, поверь, детка, ты не сможешь меня обмануть, как бы тебе не хотелось в это верить. Просто подумай, хорошо подумай, у тебя есть еще два часа, а потом возврата не будет…   
И ты будешь платить, платить, пока смерть не разлучит вас.   
Подумай, деточка, подумай хорошенько, стоят ли его голубые бесстыжие глаза и чарующий голос всей твоей жизни? Ах, он прекрасно целуется и не только, кто бы сомневался…   
В общем, идеал, принц на белом коне, все дела. Но у принца есть один изъян, он всегда есть,правда?   
Он тебя не любит. Он никого не любит. Он совсем не умеет любить, он умеет только принимать чужую любовь, как капризный избалованный мальчишка.   
Я угадала? Я всегда угадываю, к сожалению.  
Ну, так что ты решила? Смотри не опаздывай, у тебя есть еще два часа, чтобы передумать.   
Не опаздывай!  
Ушла. Улетела на крыльях – как же иначе – вот-вот сбудется ее розовая мечта в фальшивых блестках и безвкусной мишуре, она утрет нос подружкам и заткнет недовольную мать.   
Глупая курица променяет бесценное сокровище на тлен и суету, а я получу свою… награду. Заслуженную сладкую награду. И уже завтра я снова смогу смотреть в зеркало по утрам.  
Никто и никогда не отказывался от этого ритуала, никто, кроме … меня.   
Нет, я не завидую, я просто наблюдаю.  
Вот у меня в гостиной уже вся стена в свадебных приглашениях и… некрологах.


	2. Тринадцатый шаг

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Да, я отдаю себе отчет во всем, я уже 16 лет все держу под контролем, но вот держалка поломалась… Понимаете? Нет?   
> Развод? А кто вам сказал, что его не было? Но вы же знаете про стокгольмский синдром, да?

\- Вы же понимаете, что это экспериментальное лечение, понимаете, правда?   
\- Да, я не вижу иного варианта.  
\- Но вы действительно взвесили все «за» и «против»? Обсудили с …  
\- Моим мужем? А вы как думаете? Вы думаете, что конченый алкоголик может что-то решать, что-то конструктивное, по поводу количества своей выпивки? Правда, так думаете?   
Или вам недостаточно моего более чем щедрого взноса? Так назовите сумму, ту сумму, которая вас устроит и прекратит этот бессмысленный разговор.  
И не надо так осуждающе на меня смотреть, мне осточертела ваша групповая порука медиков…  
Я всего-то хочу видеть в своей постели нормального человека каждый день, а не раз в году, да и тот високосный. Я понятно выражаю свои мысли?   
Да, я отдаю себе отчет во всем, я уже 16 лет все держу под контролем, но вот держалка поломалась… Понимаете? Нет?   
Развод? А кто вам сказал, что его не было? Но вы же знаете про стокгольмский синдром, да? Ну, вот он у меня видно развился, почти, пока…   
А, вы хотите знать, почему я все-таки решилась? Он чуть не сломал руку… не мне, своему сыну, нет, у меня нет детей, и уже, наверное, не будет, поздно, поезд уехал и не попрощался…  
А что мать сына говорит? Ничего. Совсем ничего не говорит бедняжка. Трудно говорить из могилы. А, вот теперь вы поняли, кто я. И кто мой муж.   
И что теперь - операция отменяется? Нет? Какое облегчение! Я ваша должница. Итак, где ставить подпись согласия?  
**  
\- Да, дорогой, ты в клинике… Да, специальной, «13 шаг». А что с твоими руками? Ты не помнишь? Ты сломал их, любимый, сломал, когда решил, что умеешь летать с балкона во двор, ты еще и ребра поломал, ты совсем ничего не помнишь? Это не страшно, все плохое уже позади… А, когда восстановятся твои кисти? Это точно знает только твой лечащий врач… Он скоро придет. Не нужно двигаться, ты все равно не можешь встать, на всякий случай тебя зафиксировали… Так что открывай ротик, я тебе принесла немного вкусненького… Ты не хочешь есть, а только курить? Какая жалость, придется подождать, пока я схожу за ними …в киоск или где они еще продаются, или ты подумал, что с горя я, наконец, научилась курить? Нет. Как и прощать...


End file.
